Nami itus
by marinamer
Summary: In which, Yamamoto hates Dino. Might also explain why Yamamoto has mad baseball skills.


Title: Nami-itus

Summary: In which, Yamamoto hates Dino. Might also explain why Yamamoto has crazy baseball skills.

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira

Warnings: Not much. Just swears.

~~love~~

Yamamoto does not like it when Hibari is with Dino. It's not because Dino is someone one should stay away from. On the contrary, it should be the other way around. Dino should be the one staying away from Hibari. It's a miracle that Tsuna, he, and everybody else have yet to attend Dino's funeral. Still, Yamamoto does not like it when Dino is near Hibari. Because when Dino is with Hibari, Hibari is not with him.

Yamamoto misses Hibari when he is off gallivanting to god knows where to train with Dino. He knows Hibari and he aren't exactly connected at the hip, but he figured Hibari and he are connected by heart. So, it's only natural that he's not as confident or excited as he should be with the games he plays when Hibari is away.

With Hibari around, Yamamoto is able to hear the whoosh of air pass by his ear as he swings his bat/sword, and when the metal connects, he can feel the vibrations travel all the way up his arms down to his toes. The adrenaline would pump through his vein as he'd run as if his life depended on it, all the while hearing his friends' frantic calls. He'd feel the pain and the pleasure inflicted on him, and he'd be happy. Because, staring intensely across the battlefield at him is Fuuki Iinchou Hibari. When with Hibari, Yamamoto is happy.

That would be one reason why he dislikes Dino around Hibari. The other reason is actually quite simple. When Dino takes Hibari away from him, Yamamoto can't concentrate. He stumbles and bumps his head. He trips and falls over when there is absolutely nothing in his path. Even as he sips water, none of it makes it into his mouth. He becomes clumsy. He becomes uncoordinated. He becomes Dino. It frustrates him to no end, especially when he needs to be Yamamoto Takeshi to help his friends.

Well, maybe the reason isn't so simple, but it still goes to say, the presence of one Hibari Kyouya is a necessity to him, and Dino should rot for taking him away.

Ugh. Yamamoto's getting sick listening to himself. He can just see his face turning green. This isn't like him at all. He's not the type to hate such a kind cheerful person as Dino. However, being as the situation is as it is right now, with him sitting precariously at the end of the bench staring nervously out at his teammate up at bat, Yamamoto doesn't really care. He despises Dino with his very core.

Yamamoto Takeshi, the nicest, most selfless guy on the planet, is wishing Dino Cavallone a nice trip to hell. He, Yamamoto Takeshi, is cursing Tsuna's big brother to a lifetime of damnation without second thoughts. Dear God! What had Hibari done to him? No. It's not Hibari's fault. He's not going to blame Hibari for this. It all comes down to Dino. It's all Dino's fault. He just had to kidnap Hibari, and in the process, whether he knew it or not, had made Yamamoto impotent at baseball. Yes. You heard right. Impotent at baseball.

Because, somewhere down the line of his career as a devoted worshipper to the sport known as baseball, Yamamoto Takeshi had contracted a disease known as Nami-itus otherwise known as the disease where you need Hibari Kyouya glaring a hole into your head from somewhere up above in his haven known as the Disciplinary Committee room in order to play ball. It's a very serious disease.

This development must have happened when Yamamoto had his first game at Namimori. It was a hot sweaty day, and the first baseball game of the season against a rival school was being held. Young Yamamoto was practically jumping with joy and adrenaline. He was pumped up to the extreme, as Ryohei senpai would have said. Anyway, it was his turn to bat next, so he was up and waiting his turn all the while cheering his teammates on when a flash caught his attention. The blinds to one of the school window had swung open and in the window staring out was Hibari Kyouya. At that time, Yamamoto didn't know who Hibari was nor did he know how fearsome. All he knew was that there was a black haired boy with a cup of water or tea in his hand sitting by the opened window staring down at the baseball field with an intense interested look in his eye. Yamamoto was instantly intrigued.

When Yamamoto went up to bat, he had looked up at the mysterious boy and found himself being stared at right back. The boy was looking at him, and Yamamoto felt a feeling so strong it threatened to consume his very being. He wanted to impress this boy, show him what he was made of. Make him proud. Now that he thinks about, this must have been when he had contracted Nami-itus. Hibari's eyes said win or else. Or lose and you die. Haha…

That day, he had swung the bat so hard it cracked, had hit the ball so directly it was never seen again, and ran so fast his lungs burnt out.

That day, Yamamoto never heard the roaring cheers as he made the winning homerun. He never felt the pats of his teammates as they joyously celebrated their victory. He didn't see his father in the crowd proudly proclaiming it was his son who had hit that ball. All he was conscience of was the boy in the window. All that mattered to him was that the boy saw what he had done All he cared about was that Hibari Kyouya saw what Yamamoto Takeshi had accomplished. He had brought victory and honor to Namimori Chuu.

From that day on, every baseball team that had ever gone up against Namimori Chuu had lost once Yamamoto came to bat. Every school who dared challenge Namimori's winning streak was immediately struck down. Every game that Namimori's baseball club played had to bring honor to their school. Yamamoto made sure of it. He made sure all lost because he won. And, he made sure he won because Hibari Kyouya was there burning a hole onto his head from above.

He had rather like that arrangement. Yamamoto had his own personal baseball angel. It wasn't until Dino showed up that Yamamoto realized he'd been struck by Nami-itus since game one. He, honestly, can't play without Hibari near him.

So, it really goes to say that, as he nervously walks up to bat, Yamamoto really dislikes Dino. Of all the days he could have stolen Hibari from him, he chose today. Today of all day when Nami Chuu's baseball team has the most important game of its whole career, Hibari has to be gone.

Don't get him wrong. Yamamoto's not saying he doesn't have skills, he has plenty of them. Nor does he want someone to cheer him on; he has many friends for that. Right now, he can hear Gokudera yelling at him not to lose or he'll blow him up. Yamamoto's sure he means good luck. But that's beside the point. The point is Hibari has been necessary since game one. Yamamoto isn't Yamamoto without Hibari by his side. He can't be all he can be without the head prefect. He's not Yamamoto Takeshi, the star player and pride of Namimori's baseball team, without the mystifying, homicidal, black haired, violent Fuuki Iinchou Hibari Kyouya lighting a fire to his head every single time he has a game. He honestly can't. Yamamoto hopes Dino burns.

That is until he saw a fluffy yellow bird fly its way towards the baseball diamond. In the distance, Yamamoto could make out two figures fast approaching. One is the blond who Yamamoto was cursing not too long ago and the other is the cure to his disease. Dino and Hibari are back. From the looks of things, they were back sooner than was plan because Dino seems to be yelling at Hibari that training's not over yet and asking why they needed to go back so early, all the while tripping over his own two feet. Hibari, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be acknowledging Dino's presence, and instead, is solely focus on heading straight towards where Yamamoto is, his eyes never leaving Yamamoto's frame.

Yamamoto was definitely not expecting this turn of events. He had expected to flop flat on his face on his first swing then make it through his second with a foul then strike out at third. After that, he'd prepare himself to be tonfaed. This, however, was not what he had expected. After all, Hibari loves to fight, and he wouldn't purposefully end his pleasure just so he can cure Yamamoto. But then again, it is an important game, and Hibari had never missed any of Yamamoto's games before. Or, Hibari came back because he had some disciplinary duty he forgot to do. Whatever the reason, Yamamoto was clearly not expecting this. This is downright confusing. However, his confusion passes when he hears his name called up to bat. Suddenly, he doesn't feel all that bad anymore. In fact, he feels wonderful.

He grins as he readies himself and laughs a cheerful laugh. He's been right all along. Hibari and he really are connected by heart. They both love baseball. Or rather, he loves baseball and Hibari loves the school.

Not too far away, he hears the sound of tonfas hitting noggin, a painful shout, and then a thud. Yamamoto laughs. He prays for Dino and hopes he's all right.

~~love~~

Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this. I should write slight crack more often. Please review and tell me what you think. ^_^


End file.
